supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson Family 2030 Halloween
Trick or Treaters Arrive at the door hear the doorbell ring Children: "Trick-or-treat!!!" Jose and Antonio trick them. They toss old and smelly socks into their bags Alice: "That's not very nice." Trick or Treating Katie: (holding out a list of people we're going to) "Here's the list where we're going to see the people, Mrs. Molly Patel, Mr. James Cooke, Ms. Kay Bennett, Mrs. Ellen Green, Mr. Robert Lee, and Ms. Valerie Paulsen." is dressed as a Wicked Jester, Juan is dressed as an Evil Clown and Jose is dressed as a zombie skeleton cut to: Boulder Colorado, Aunt Theresa is looking after Brett and Joel while they're trick or treating Aunt Theresa: (holding out a list of people we're going to) "Brett, Joel, we're going to see Ms. Dory Lucas, Mr. Oliver Johnson, Mrs. Dorothy Carson, Ms. Emma Jean Shaw, Mr. Joe Lane, and Mrs. Kate Brady." cut to: stops at Mrs. Patel's house, then Amanda rings the doorbell Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Amanda, Milo, Julia, Kelly, Alice, and Sarah: "Trick or Treat!" Juan, Jose and Antonio: "Trick or Gangnam Style!" Katie: "Mind your manners, please." Mrs. Patel: (ignoring Juan, Jose and Antonio's comments) "How lovely!" Patel gives out the candy to the tridecaplets the Hudson Family stops at Mr. Cooke's house, Julia rings the doorbell Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Amanda, Milo, Julia, Kelly, Alice and Sarah: "Trick or Treat!" Juan, Jose, and Antonio: "Trick or Die!" Katie: gasps "Boys!" Mr. Cooke: (ignoring Juan, Jose and Antonio's comments): "How lovely, you're so sweet!" the Hudson Family stops at Ms. Bennett's house, Kyle rings the doorbell Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Amanda, Milo, Julia, Kelly, Alice, and Sarah: "Trick or Treat!" Juan, Jose, and Antonio: "Trick or poop!" Katie: "Boys, manners! Please!" Ms. Bennett (ignoring the triplets' comments): "Do you want some sweet candy?" Kelly: "Yes, please!" the Hudson Family stops at Ms. Paulson's house, Liam rings the doorbell Ethan, Ryan, Jonathan, Kyle, Liam, Eric, Abby, Amanda, Milo, Julia, Kelly, Alice and Sarah: "Trick or Treat!" Juan, Jose, and Antonio: "Trick or smoke weed everyday!" Katie: "Ahem! Where are your manners?" Ms. Paulson: "Oh, would you kids like some candy?" kicks a girl in a Starfire costume spits on a girl in a Apple White costume punches a girl in a Bratz Genie Magic Jade costume (Antonio, Juan and Jose approach a handicapped girl in a strawberry milkshake costume, a boy in a ghost costume, a girl in a birthday cake slice costume, a boy in a beef steak costume, a boy in a pirate costume, a girl in a butterfly costume and a boy in a pumpkin costume) Aftermath [The tridecaplets watch Casper on TV] Katie: "Time for bed!" tridecaplets go upstairs to put on their pajamas identical triplets are hogging most of their tridecaplet siblings' candy Alice: "Who stole my candy?" Kelly: "Wasn't me." Eric: "Wasn't me too." Milo: "I didn't steal the candy." identical triplets burp Katie: "How could you be so greedy? Go to your room!" Jose: "No!" finds bags of marijuana in the triplets' room Katie: "Juan, Jose and Antonio! Do you put bags of marijuana in your room?" Juan: "Yeah." Jose: "Yes." Antonio: "We already did." Katie (yelling angrily): "Oh, my God! I cannot believe you went and smuggled illegal drugs! That's it!" Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts